Undercover(s)
by Crazyarmywife
Summary: Can Tony finally find love and save her or is he always going to lose the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Calliegh had just arrived home after a very trying day. She had received news that she had not been picked to adopt the two kids she had become so attached to. They felt that she would be spread to thin and could not provide enough of a stable environment for the two kids.

She was frustrated that Eric would involved him self when she had told him she wanted to do this on her own. She was also frustrated with how their relationship had seemed to have stalled out after she had been so sure he was the one. Now it seemed they were in two different places once again and she did not know how to bring them back together, or if she really wanted to. There was many things she did not know about anymore and felt she might be at a place in her life she needed a change.

Grabbing a book, bottle of wine and a bucket of ice she slowly made her way into the bathroom to relax and cry away the days disappointments. She had no idea how long she had been in there but the bottle was mostly empty when she heard the glass break somewhere in her house.

Quickly as she could she got out and put her robe on before grabbing one of her back up weapons and cracking the door open. "Police officer, come out now" she yelled and held her breath. Her phone was in her kitchen still on the counter from when she came in from work.

Slowly she cleared the two rooms next to hers and then went towards the stairs descending them with her weapon raised and back against the wall. Quietly she made her way towards the low sound of someone going through her guest bath.

As she was out side the room she took a deep breath before pushing the door open prepared to shoot if need be, however nothing would prepare her for what and who she found.

Her ex was laying on the floor with a towel held to his stomach that was saturated with blood. He was struggling for every breath he took and once he saw Calliegh what color had been in his face drained.

"Your not suppose to be here Cal, I thought you were staying with Delko." He moaned out breathlessly.

"O my god, what happened, I need to call for help, just hold on" she said turning to run for her phone but stoped at his command.

"No!" He yelled at her then was over come with coughs for a few minutes giving her time to drop next to him and start accessing his wound.

"Ray, this is really bad you need a hospital" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Can't... Undercover...been made... To late, you need to get out of here, go to that friend of yours in D.C. Give him this and stay hidden Calleigh. I' m sorry... did not know...where to go" he told her as he pulled her close and pushed a thumb drive and locker key into her hand.

"Ray, no just hold on, please hold on" she was pleading now while she still tried to stop the bleeding.

"Cal" she heard before his hand dropped from hers and was still. She tried to bring him back but knew it was to late. Laying her head on his chest she cried for him and what they onced shared.

Knowing she had to trust him she called the airport for a ticket into Baltimore where she would drive into DC. She then grabbed her kit and took the bullet and his clothes along with scrapings of his nails and boots. She dropped her robe over him and ran upstairs to pack somethings before she left. She made sure the evidence was tucked away and had a story ready if stopped at the airport.

Taking her phone she sent two texts one to her boss Horatio saying she quite and was in trouble and leaving town for a while, then she sent one to Eric. He needed the closure and she did not want to leave loose ends here.

Two long hours later she was on her flight and was skittish as a mouse. She had left her phone and had left a note for horitco as to where her weapon was. She kept her badge in case she had issues on the airline.

Once she had landed she made her way to the gift shop and bought a burn phone with the little bit of cash she had pulled out before lunch that day. She would have to figure out how to stay off the grid for awhile till she knew just how bad the trouble she was in, was.

She also bought a hat and change of clothes to help hide herself better. Slowly she made her way to a small coffee shop and sit down exhausted. She was now going on 24 hours of no sleep and was just sobbering up enough to really start freaking out about everything that happened.

Dailing a familar number, she called the one of two who could actually help her at the moment. Abby, Calleigh had grown up with Abby in New Orleans. There had been a few times when her parents were fighting or drunk that she had ran off to stay with Abby. They both had loved science and from early on wanted to be in forensics. While they both took that path it had lead them a part. They had stayed in touch though and were still close enough that they would do anything for each other.

"Hello" a sleepy voice sounded in her ear and Caliegh tried hard to hold back the tears.

"Abby, I am in trouble. A lot of trouble and need your help." Caliegh said with a soft sob.

"Anything, name it" Abby said fully awake now and waiting for directions.

"Can you pick me up at the airport in Baltimore. I will fill you in then, i need somewhere to hide that can not be traced though." Calliegh told her friend.

"No problem, i will bring you some clothes and one of my wigs, i will be there in hour and half." Abby told her friend worried about how much trouble she was really in if she was running to her and if maybe Abby should tell Tony or Gibbs. They would know what to do for her friend.

Abby threw some extra stuff in a extra bag and made her way to the airport. Gibbs had always made them keep an extra bag in their cars in case they had to leave town or an accident happened at work. Now she was glad for that.

Driving just like Gibbs she was at the airport within an hour, it helped that the roads were mainly clear. She went in and it was not to long she found her friend and passed off her bag she had brought then went to get a calf-pow and made her way back out to her car. She had put the parking slip in the bag and knew Cal would find her.

Calliegh picked the bag up that Abby had left her and went to the bathroom to change. She put the long red hair wig on then the hat once again to help hide her face. Then she put the goth clothes on and once she slipped the boots on she had to smile at the child hood memories. None would really believe that at one time she was just like Abby. Always in black and into the whole scene. It was harder for her to move up and make a name for herself so she had to look more professional. Abby had lucked out with this job as she could just be her self always and be accepted.

Slowly she blended in with the flight that had just landed and went out the doors so she could find Abby. It took a few minutes but she was able to slide in the passenger side and they were gone.

"So tell me everything" Abby demanded as soon as they were on the highway.

"I don't know to much yet Abby, i was home tonight dealing with somethings when my ex broke in. He had been shot and was lossing so much blood. He gave me a thumb drive and a key to a storage locker. Told me his cover had been blown and i needed to get to DC and hide out with Tony. I collected what i could and caught a flight here. I left him in my bathroom dead." Calliegh finished then broke down sobbing again.

"So do you want to call Tony, you know it is still weird that you two have known each other for so long and I did not meet him till he came to work here. Some how thats not fair." Abby told her friend and was relieved to see the small smile at the normalcy of the arguement.

Tony and Calliegh had met when kids, their fathers did some business together in New Orleans. Abby never got the whole story but something had happened and the two had been close ever since. Phone calls and letters was most of it till college and they would meet up for spring break somewhere with all their friends. Abby never understood why her two friends did not just get together. Besides having the most beautiful children they simply got each other in a way none others did.

"Not until I know how much trouble I am in, you know he will just worry and get hurt trying to save me." Calliegh said and Abby nodded before turning off to go to a hotel she had booked for them while waiting for Calliegh to come out out of the airport.

They both crashed as soon as they hit the bed and Abby made sure to be up in time to call in sick for a few days. She had a feeling that what ever she found out was going to be a bomb shell and wanted to keep her team off of it to protect them. It would be bad enough once Tony was involved but she knew that with in days he would be with or without being invited in. 


	2. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo" tony answered a florida number wondering if Calliegh had got a new number, she did not call often during the day but when the case was really bad or if she was really stressed out she would call for a few minutes just to talk.

"This is Agent Anthony Dinozzo" the voice asked and warning bells were going off in his head and his stomach turned.

"The same, what can I do for you?" Tony asked and saw Ziva watching him but ignored her. They were still dancing around one another and he was growing very weary of it after so long.

"Have you seen or been incontact with Calleigh Duquesne in the last 48 hours" the man asked and Tony sit straighter and started typeing her name into the database on his computer while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Who is asking? And why are you asking?" Tony demanded as the computer brought up the information he wanted and he glanced at it and read material witness/ suspect in murder. He took a deep breath as he hit print and grabed his gun from his desk.

"My name is Horatio Cane. I am Calleigh's boss and friend. We are trying to find her before the FBI do. Your listed as next of kin and so were my first call, any help will be apperciated." He told Tony who was standing waiting on all the pages to print.

"No, I have not talked to Cal in a few days nor have I seem her in months. Now why am I just finding out she is missing when the BOLO went out Forty hours ago?!" Tony demanded before grabbing the pages and moving to the back elevators to go see Abby.

"We have all been in interrigation and was just now released. Anthony, something is really wrong here. I know her she would not just leave a dead body and disappear unless she is in big trouble and was stopped from calling me." Horitco told the concerned man.

"Look I have a encrpted email, email me everything you can and copies of all the evidence or anything you can get me. I will find her." Tony told him and gave his private email to him before hanging up and slamming his fist into the elevator wall. He was pissed she did not contact him, scared she was introuble and maybe even hurt.

Getting out of the elevator Tony knew something was really wrong because he could not hear Abby's music and as he rounded the corner he lights were off and the door was locked. Taking the stairs two at a time he ran up to the bullpin where he grabbed his backpack and keys from his drawer.

"Mcgee, I need you to trace Abby's phone now and call me with the address, tell Gibbs I have a family emergency and wont be back today." Tony said as he all but ran from the office and was out the door before he could be stopped . He had an idea where they were and when McGee called to tell him the phone was off he hung up with out saying anything. Turning his phone off so it could not be traced he turned towards his old stomping grounds and started searching motels close to the airport growing more and more frustrated with each one.

Finally giving up he went back to the office it was late and he hoped the team were gone on a case or home, but not taking the chance he went in the evidence garage and into the office through the back elevator. He was relieved when no one was around he had though all day a figured he would start looking for Cal.

He pulled his email up and was looking at the reports making notes on it then looked over the pictures. A few things stood out to him like the broken glass in the back door and then when he seen the body and recognized the person he wanted to scream at them all. Ray Cruz CIA operative. This was going to be a mess and he knew she was in even greater danger now. Picking the phone up he called the detective back to tell him to stop digging and do not draw attention to this case anymore than had been. That Tony would take care of it all.

He then pulled video of the baltimore airport and followed Calleigh as she made purchases then a call he knew was to Abby then the bag trade off and the change. He had to admit it would have thrown off any who had not known her so well.

Pausing the video he ran a finger down the screen with a sigh. He wished he could touch her and know she was okay and alive, her and Abby. They would call in time but he hated the wait.

Hearing the ding of the elevator he cleared his screen and closed the folder with the information on his friend he looked up into the face of his boss and knew he had explaining to do.

"Take care of your family business, did not know your father was back in town. You okay." Gibbs asked and watched the younger man close. In all the years working here his agent had never went off grid or left in the middle of the day claiming family emergency.

"Not my father, and no I did not get it taken care of but nothing I can do but wait right now." Tony told the older man.

"This have to do with why Abby is off grid also, she in trouble or something." Gibbs asked feeling just a little worried for his lab tech. She was as close to a daughter as he would let anyone get and he worried about her when he found out Tony was looking for her and neither had found her.

"Dont know, but I figure shes in deep as will I be soon, boss" he told Gibbs who looked closely at his agent.

"You can get her out?" He asked the younger man.

"I will get them both out, just dont know the what and how yet. Boss I may have to go off the grid for a while if its as bad as I figure." Tony told his boss looking around to make sure there were still alone.

"Well lets see what you got and then see what we can figure out, you know you can trust me Tony, you know I will protect my own" Gibbs told Tony and he sighed and nodded.

"I met Calleigh when I was 8, my father was in New Orleans and had taken me with him on business. Calleigh was living there with her parents. thats who my father had business with. We had been in town two days when I noticed something was wrong, Calleigh was sitting outside next to a tree she was 7 at this time. Anyways, she had been crying and I went to find out why. She would not tell me what had happened but the marks on her arm was enough for me to know. I made a promise to protect her and did the best I could. We became closer than best friends and if any one knows everything about my life it would be her. Anyways we stayed in contact after my father moved us away when we were 13. After that she became best friends with our very own Abby. Funny all those years of her and I writing and all the vacations and spring breaks together and I never met Abby till coming to work here. In fact it was months before I even knew the two Abby's were the one in same. Calleigh has always been there for me, we talk all the time and still take random vacations togethet to just get away. She is/ was a CSI in Miami before that New Orleans. Her track with relationships are about like mine the last was with a joshua baldez or at least that is what he told her. Three nights ago he was found murdered in her home. Crime scene had been processed before the real team arrived leading me to believe Calleigh gathered the information for some reason. Today her boss called me and then sent me the pictures and reports of the scene and many things stood out but imagine my shock when her ex turns out to be none other than CIA Op Ray Cruz. The Ray Cruz that Ziva was dating till he went undercover in florida." Tony laid out as Gibbs looked over the information.

"So she gathered the evidence and you believe she knew he was undercover and had been made so she came here for help, but from what." Gibbs asked and tony nodded.

"I have traced her to Balitmore where Abby picked her up. I have searched every motel and hotel in a twenty mile radius of the airport and nothing. At some point they will call me but what if it is to late and they are hurt or dead. If Calleigh is in on an op she would have been more prepared which means she has no idea whats she is walking into." Tony said worried for her sipping through.

"Well we need to know what Cruz was working on and we need to find the girls, we will protect them. I have to ask is there any reason she would kill Cruz?" Gibbs asked and knew he would hit a sore spot with his agent but it had to be asked.

"No, they ended as friends and she would never do anything like that unless in defense and she processed the body which makes me believe she had nothing to do with this." Tony told his boss amd friemd.

"Delete this search and keep this out of the office, i will make some calls and see what I can find out. You go home and sleep the girls are smart and know to come to you when its safe or when they need you." Gibbs told Tony.

Tony did as Gibbs said and put the file in his bag to keep it secret. Then he started going over the current case the team had caught. He pulled information and went over leads until Gibbs came back in and nodded to him that he was getting information.

Few hours later Ziva and McGee came in looking at the other two. It was not common that Gibbs was there with Tony working. Tony was late often and it raked on Ziva and McGee because Gibbs never said anything to him but if they are even five minutes late he would glare and treat them like crap all day. What the two failed to realize Tony often worked over night leaving only three or four hours before the business day to get a hour or so of sleep, shower and change and eat something before making even more calls and tracing more leads down from home. They never saw how he lead the investigation in the direction that they needed and that he was the one to give them the people they needed to look into more. He also handled all the teams paper work and worked the computers just a well as McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a very frustrating three days and two nights for Abby and Calleigh, the two had looked over all the information on the thumb drive and wanted so badly to get into the locker that Cruz had back in Miami.

Niether could figure out how to make that happen because they were sure someone was following them. They had been to an internet cafe and Abby had hacked into the CIA server and tried to get the information they needed to not only clear Calleigh but to also catch Cruz's killer, however they had been tracked. This leading to them waiting for Tony to pick them up.

Flashback

"So where do we go from here, it is obvious he suspected one of there own as being dirty, question is who and how bad because I have seen some of these names before in an undercover Tony was in a couple years back. These are really bad people." Abby told her friend as they set crossed leg on the bed of the hotel.

"We need more information, do you think that you can get into their computer system and see who his handler is and who he thought it was surely he had told them about his suspicions" Calleigh asked as she made a couple more notes on her notebook she was keeping.

"Yeah, i can get us in but we would need a neatural place, I can not get NCIS involved in this, our director would jump to get this information and Tony would be the one sent in. I do not like Vance much." Abby said as she gathered her things up and helped Calleigh put her wing and stuff on to hide her identity.

An hour later they had found a cafe to get something to drink and Abby started there search.

"Okay and I am in, lets see what we have here"Abby said as she searched. Files and downloaded any case files on Cruz and his handler.

"This is bad, very bad Cal"Abby said still searching

"What is it Abb's?" Calleigh asked watching there surroundings because her gut was churning and she was worried something was going to happen.

"His handler is someone Tony hates and who tried to kill him, Trent Kort." Abby old Calleigh who knew that name from what Tony had told her.

"O, shit" Abby said starting typing like a mad woman.

"What" Calleigh asked tensing up.

"They are back tracing and puting traces on my ip address if I cant block then they will know who I am, very bad" Abby all but whispered screamed at her friend who was still watching there surroundings.

"Um, Abby we need to go now, we have company" Calleigh said and Abby looked up seeing three agents get out of a car across the road and coming there way.

"Typing even faster she backed out and disconnected the connection while then slammed her computer into her bag. Getting up she followed Calleigh to the back of the shop where the bathrooms and a small office was.

"What are we going to do?!"Abby asked in a terrified tone.

"Find Tony, first we have to get away from them, check the bathroom and see if there is a window if so go out it and meet me at the car, I am going to walk out the front in a few minutes, be ready they might follow us." Calleigh told her friend then gave her a push towards the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath and making sure she had her hair covering her face somewhat she went back out the front of the store and to the counter placing a coffee order while she carefully watched the three agents question all the people with computers. Grabbing a less than sharp knife and slipping it up her long sleeve she paid for her hot drink then made her way to the door where she could see Abby waiting for her in the car already running and door opened.

"Miss, I am sorry but we can not let you leave yet, we are questioning every one about a computer breech." One of the agents had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I see your badge?" Calleigh asked the large man.

"No,its not important, you need to sit down and what your turn." He snarled at her and she knew they were not real agents because not once had they shown badges or warrants.

"What are you questioning us you know you can not demand to see anything without a warrant," she said as loud as she could drawing attention to this train of thought knowing at least a couple of people would bulk them now and keep them busy so she could slip out the door.

"That is not true when we have reason to believe a high sot after criminal is here poking around in places they do not belong" one of the other men said while he looked at the front of the cafe where were standing.

"So what your saying is the government does not have to gollow the same rules as everyone else. I mean to think its like that movie um what was it, well I can not think of the name, you know the one where they are running from the government but then comes after them later on in the series, you know which one I am talking about." Calleigh said as she let the knife slip into her hand and threw the hot coffee into his face before stabbing the knife into his shoulder and in the next second was running out the door.

She had just reached the car when the other two agents ran out of the cafe and yelled at her to stop or they would shoot.

Not even considering to stop she kept going and nearly lost her balance when she heard the shots rang out and the hot searing pain in her side erupt.

Abby screamed and did not even wait until the door was closed before stomping on the gas and leaving tire marks.

Calleigh was panting and cried out in pain as Abby took a left turn still to fast, "Abby we need to ditch the car and wipe it down." Calleigh gasped out as she put pressure onto her wound.

"How bad are you shot, shit. Tony is going to kill me for getting you hurt we should have called him. This is really bad isn't Cal"

"Its bad, um we need to get somewhere they wont trace us."calleigh said once again.

"Abby drove to an car park and parked her car in the very back. It was close to the bus station. She got out and went to her trunk to start getting there stuff out and then found her first aid case and went to help her friend.

"All I can do is wrap this until we can get you some help do you think you can walk. I have my cloak you can put on to cover the blood."Abby asked her very pale friend.

"Yeah, i'm fine lets get moving, we need to call Tony." Calleigh told her best friend trying to put a smile on her face that look more a grimace but Abby ignored it with a sigh.

"You sound like Tony now." Abby responded that did make her friend chuckle before she grimaced and let a soft wimper out while holding her side.

"Come on"abby told her picking up the suitcase and both their bags throwing it over her shoulder then let calleigh wrap her arm around the other side and they steadily made their way to the bus pick up taking the second one then getting off at the next stop and taking a cap to the club district where Abby knew plenty of people to help them without questions.

"Hey Mark, can we get into the back room for a bit, a friend will pick us up later." Abby asked the mountain of a man who work one of the more exterem fetish bars in Washington DC.

"Anything for you My dark mistress." He replied with a wink and let them in and a key to the back room of the club.

"I do not know you sometimes Abb's. come here a lot do ya?" Calleigh asked smirking at the now blushing goth.

"Not in a while, after the whole Michal thing I need some control in my life. This place helped me with the fear and anger without making me feel embarassed about what happened." Abby told her as they locked the door and she helped Calleigh lay down on the bed.

"You call or me, I do not know how long it will take them to find us but we need to change our look, its another reason I brought us here the owner is a makeup artist and can help is with a new face. She makes masks but they fit and look so real it is awsome." Abby said.

"You call Tony and then you can get what we need, we just need clothes and new wigs for now. I am in allot of pain and need a minute to rest, you know Abby, its not to late to get out of this mess. You can leave me here. You have such an amazing life here do not throw it away because of me." Calleigh said softly before closing her pain filled blue eyes.

"Family, Cal. You, me and Tony are family we protect our own always." Abby told her before taking the phone a slipping out the door locking it behind her to let her friend rest.

After talking to the bar owner and getting what they would need she went back to their room and after relocking it she sit on the couch with a sigh and called her best friend, he was more like a big brother and she was scared. Not of him, never him, but of what was happening.

Tony was tired, pissed off and just done with the bullshit of the day. He really needed to have a long talk with Gibbs about their team dynamics lately.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a very long day, three bodies had turned up and the team was working to figure out if they were related or if just happen to be dumped in the same remote area. On top of that Abby was still not back to work and he knew Gibbs was as worried and on edge as he was. At lunch they decided if she did not show by morning they would start searching for them until they found them then would kill them both there selves.

It was 11:30 at night and instead of being in bed or even at a club, being it was a friday night, he was at his desk running leads and listening to Ziva and Tim complain and shoot nasty comments his way.

Just as he had enough of it and was ready to blow his private phone rang and he dug it out of his jacket. Not reconizing the number he answered quickly hoping it was the girls.

"Tony" he said into the phone.

"We need you now, Cal was attacked and shot. She is saying she is fine but she passed out as soon as we got here and she is sweating allot. We tried to come to you but your being watched so is Gibbs. Tony its really bad, I am scared." Abby rambled on and finished with a wimper.

"Where are you now?" Tony demanded as he stood grabbing his weapon and bag that already had some first aid stuff in it because he tended to always be the one hurt lately.

"That fetish club you picked me up at before, we are locked in the back room, Mark at the door knows your coming. He will let you in. Please hurry." Abby finished and hung up before he could reply and he knew they had hit their limit before the call would be traced.

"Gibbs we need to hurry, leave the phone here, Tony said dropping both his into a lock box before heading to the elevator with out waiting for his boss. He was scared and pissed, he had wondered why the girls had not shown yet and now he knew they were being followed and watched.

"David, McGee keep looking into leads we will be back when we can and do not snoop into this" Gibbs said jogging to catch the younger man in the elevator already.

As they entered the elevator Tony shakily told Gibbs what Abby had said and planned how to lose their tails. Both made sure their primary and back up weapon was loaded and ready before leaving the building.

Ziva looked stunned for a second before becoming angry. Something big was happening and once again she had been left out. The last three ops they had gave to Tony and not her. How was she to prove her self if they always choose Tony. "What do you think this is about?" Ziva directed at Tim who shrugged.

"They both been on edge the last few days, like they were waiting for trouble, if I have to guess it has something to do with why Abby is not here and why they rushed out so quickly." Tim told her before looking at the screen where he was trying to track Abby's cell but it had not moved since yesterday from a small town in West Virginia.

"We are a team, no? Then why are we being left out again." She huffed in eartation.

"I do not know but Gibbs ordered us to stay out of it so it is either really bad or very personal, and before you start Tony and Gibbs have been partners way before you or I came to work here and their relationship is very deep why do you think he keeps Tony around." Tim told the woman across from him.

"I have wondered because if it was me Tony would be gone quickly, yes." Ziva said before standing her self and gathering her things.

Tim nodded and both left for the evening, since their boss was already gone they knew it would be safe for them to leave for rhe night.

It was a very long drive to the club because they had to shake their now obvious tail before making their way there.

Both men jumped from the car as it stoped and all but ran towards the club where two big goons stood at the door watching the waiting crowd with weary eyes.

Pulling his id from his pocket he flashed it and asked for Mark. Mark turned out to be just inside the door and was a huge behemoth of a man.

"My names is Tony DiNozzo and my goth friend Abby called for a ride said your the one to talk to." Tony hurried out and Mark nodded and lead the way through the club and many rooms to yhe very back wall. If you did not know a room was there you would miss it as. The doir blends in to protect the vip cliental in case of raids.

As soon as the door was open Abby was in Tony's arms who was holding her tight before looking her over then with a kiss to the head passed her off to Gibbs so he could get to Calleigh.

Tony dropped to the ground and leaned over Calleigh to access her wounds. She was very pale and clammy to the touch. He lifted her shirt to see the blood soaked bandage and could not help the fear that gripped him.

Moving his hand to her check he started softly talking to her. " hey Cal, wake up baby, come on, Calleigh, open your blue eyes baby."

Slowly with great effort she managed to open her eyes and smiled befiely at Tony before she answer him. "You would have been proud, I made a movie reference before they shot me. It hurts really bad." She whispered out finally letting tears fall now that she knew they were safe.

Tony rested his forhead on hers and whispered reassuring things to Calleigh while his hand held hers to his chest. Gibbs could see the love his SFA had for this woman and was seeing a side he had never seen before.

"Abb's, it would be a really good time to tell us what in the hells going on?!" Gibbs demanded of the woman in his arms still hilding on shaking like a leaf.

"We need to get out of here first and somewhere safe, Cal needs a doctor." Abby wimpered still watching her best friend now cring in the arms of her other friend.

"Boss we need to sneak them into your house and get Ducky to come over with out getting those watching us the knowledge we know there watching. You girls will have to stay silent until we can find a safe house to move you" Tony told them all and watched Abby nod before picking up their bags and Gibbs taking the suitecase.


	5. Chapter 5

It took some manuvering but they managed to get in to gibbs with out being seen and into the basement. They had to park a few blocks away and hoof it in through the alley and then a culvert behide Gibbs house. After making sure the house was clear and locked up they locked themselves in the basement where it was finally safe to talk in whispers with a radio on.

"Ducky, we need you to come over, problem is we are being watched and it can not seem suspesious you showing up." Gibbs said in to the unknown phone that he only ever used at home.

"Yes we need medical, a woman close to Abby and Tony was shot today." He said running his hands through his hair.

"No hospitals is not an option, we are looking for a safe house as we speak."

"Just Tony, Abby, and I. We can not let the others know anything yet its to dangerous."

"That is a good idea, let me get some things together and we will follow you there."

"Yes, I will call Vance" Gibbs finished his side of the conversation and closed the phone.

"He is on the way we are going to a cabin that Ducky owns, he will lead us there with some medical stuff after he checks Calleigh out." Gibbs told the trio.

Abby and Calleigh laid out all they had found and compared it to what Gibbs was able to get. The picture was very bleak and they knew they would have to do something about this quickly to avoid a huge national disaster.

"We need to call in the director, he owes me a couple favors I have not used up yet and if he wont help I will call Fornell in, just that alone will make him want to help us." Gibbs said and waited for the others to speak.

"How we going to do this boss and protect the girls still, Abby is buffered already but Cal has no protection. She has to be included in this deal or I will not be a part of it." Tony told them and felt Calleigh shift closer into his side looking for the protection and safety she needed.

"That is a given, tomorrow we lay the cards out keeping a few major things incase we need leverage. You girls will stay here and I will get a guard to wait with you." Gibbs laid out and all nodded.

It was an hour before Ducky showed and as he came down the stairs he was not surprised at the three guns pointed at him in the least or an Abbigail hiding behind the boat.

"Now my dear, I do not think it wise you being up after all the blood lose. Lets have a look shall we." Ducky said coming into the basement further and had to chuckle at the relief the four others showed at the site of him.

Tony helped Calleigh lay down on Gibbs work table and stayed close to her as Ducky cleaned and stitched up her graze. He gave her some antibiotics and told them she would be fine for the time being.

Gibbs watched as Tony pulled Calleigh into him and she rested her head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her tightly like he was scared he was going to lose her if he let go. Abby was curled into his side holding on like he was her last life line and all that would protect her, Gibbs could see the bond between the three of them clearer than ever and wondered just how he had missed it before.

Early the next morning Gibbs and Tony sneak back to the car and then drive on home knowing the people watching would see them. Ducky greated them with breakfast and a story of it being so late when he left work he had decided to borrow Gibbs's couch for a few hours.

"Well I think it's time to get back to work, Dinozzo call the director and let him know we are running leads and will update him on the Russian as soon as possible. Ducky I need those autopsy reports ASAP." Gibbs told them all there assignments in code of course and he went upstairs to call an old friend he trusted.

"Director Marrow, it has been a while, how are you liking things over in homeland?" Gibbs asked the man on the phone.

"Has been a while, miss the action lately, so what can I do for you my old sly friend?" Marrow asked.

"Can't say much over the phone, was wondering if you could stop by NCIS later today and have a one on one. I really need a favor." Gibbs said seriously

"Yes , I can be there soon what can I do to help till then."

"Security of two targets they have both been instructed to shoot to kill so just need a couple agents to watch the house." Gibbs asked and hung up after the other man agreed and said they would be right over.

Gibbs jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned up so the others could also.

The men got the girls comfortable in the basement then pulled a large book shelf in front of the door. It would hide the door on a general search of the house. They warned the guards that the girls had been told to shoot on sight so it would be safer to not open the door.

It did not take nearly long enough in Tony's opinion to get to work. He had sit up all night watching over the girls and sharing looks with Gibbs. They both knew this was a very deadly game they were going to be jumping into head first. They did not even know all the players but had a slight clue from the ops that Tony had done a few years earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony entered before Gibbs and as usual was to snide remarks, not usual was that Gibbs for once heard them and glared at his two other agents. He was not going to be able to deal with the two today. Luckily it did not look as he would as the director and the director of Homeland was walking into the bull pen.

"Tony, Gibbs it has been to long. As I understand we have business to attend to. I have to admit my interest is peaked" Marrow stated.

"As is mine, I did not know we had a case that would involveing so many"Vance said. He had received Tony's cryptic message and knew it had to deal with arms dealers and it had to be big. But he did not appreciate having others called in before he knew what was going on.

"Let's take this to your office Leon, I get the feeling this is not for all ears." Marrow stated and took the lead up the stairs.

"What do you think this is about and who this other man who was so friendly with Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked

"I do not know I have looked after they all started talking and nothing is in the search archive and there is nothing new logged on this case. The man with them is the former director of NCIS and the current director of homeland." McGee told the woman who was still watching the stairs as if waiting to be asked to join them.

"Something is going on and we should be up there to, what makes Tony in on everything?" Ziva asked in a tone that let them all know how unhappy she was.

" maybe he is in trouble, he did run out of here the other day and was off grid for the day, he probably got mixed into something and is being told off" McGee tried to pacify the woman as he really had no idea what was going on but was not in the mood to listen to her rant all day how she is better for this job than Tony.

Three hours later found Tony at the top of the landing waiting for the girls to appear. He had wanted to be the one to go get them but was assured that they would be safe. When the bell dinged on the evelator his eyes met those of his friend and he finally relaxed a bit.

As Abby and Calliegh reached Tony he placed his hand on Calliegh's back and guided her up the stairs. He knew she must be in pain but she was hiding it well. He lead them into the directors office and helped Calliegh settle before getting her and Abby both some coffee since he could not get a calf pow for them. Sadly Cal was as addicted as Abby is.

"Welcome to Homeland Security, we have taken care of the warrants out and made the case in Florida disappeared. I have also been informed you processed the body before taking off, we have agreed to let NCIS process all information gathered from this moment on. Now if you agree you will go undercover with Tony to find out what is going on and then how we can stop it. There will be another agent join you once we get this in motion. For now we need to build your covers. Tony's will be a little harder to set up because some of the key players already know Tony. But we feel we have came up with a cleaver enough rouse. Do you have any questions?" Director Marrow told the stunned woman who looked at Tony with scared eyes but her posture was determined.

"No sir, I assume Tony will fill me in on the rest of the details later, I will need to return to Florida to find out what is in the locker that agent Cruz left. I also know of two bolt holes he set up in case something happened, he had said there would be a package in them that would need to be mailed to the right people if something happened to him." Calliegh told her new boss still a little scared and a whole lot confused.

"Very well, we will give Tony and you a lay over in Miami for a few hours before you head on to Spain. Your both fluent in Spanish, so we feel that would be a good cover to begin with. From there we will start your background and get you both into the arms dealing coming from Europe." Director Marrow told her and she nodded in realization Tony and her were getting into a huge deep cover assignment. This would be her first and she hoped she did not screw it up in anyway.

"Miss Schulto, you will continue working here with a guard present at all times till further notice. Do not discuss this case with anyone outside this office" Vance addressed his forensic scientist.

"You will also be staying with me for a while" Gibbs told Abby who relaxed and nodded her agreement.

"Tony and Calligh leave tonight for Florida then to California to set up your stories and meet your third agent where you will then go onto Spain. Make it believeable when you leave Dinozzo because we do not know who is watching." Vance pointed out the obvious. There was a reason why he was always sought after to go deep undercover.

Calligh was escorted by Director Marrow and his security team down to the waiting vehicles to wait on Tony where they would go to his apartment and pack things he would need. She did not know what was about to happen but knew enough to know Tony was about to win an award for it. She also knew that he was the one behind this op and had done it to protect her.

She was the first to see him coming and it was as if a storm cloud was rolling in. His eyes flashed and his posture was one she would know any day because when he was angry he stood straight with his shoulders back and this look on his face that just made others move out of the way. He slid in next to her and nodded he was ready. Nothing was said but Calliegh lend in to him giving him what comfort she could having not known what was going on. She took it as a good sign when he sighed and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to rest on his chest while they made their way to his apartment.

She loved his apartment, it looked over the skyline of DC on one side and the river on the other. It was on the top floor and was the size of the whole floor. He had a private balcony on three sides. She had taken two weeks off when he had found it and came to help decorate it with him.

Tony took a deep breath and then headed to his room to start packing. Abby was setting up a company to come in and clean every week. She also would keep the bills paid for him, he was happy now he had not updated his home information because it would be a little harder to find that way.

Calliegh had followed Tony into his room and started folding the clothes he was laying out on the bed. " so tell me what I need to know and do you think this is going to work."

"It has to work so you will be safe again." Tony said in a very stressed voice that made Calliegh pause and really look at her friend.

"Tony it will work out, but I will need to prepare, so just lay it out there and let's get moving." She told him before giving him a huge hug and letting him pull her into him for the comfort.

"Well as far as anyone knows you are a Spanish arms dealer based out of Spain. You have been in Washington DC visiting contacts and also in Miami. While there you ran into some issues with a contact and left quickly. While here in DC we met and fell in love, you finally told me about your self and what actual business you are involved in then asked me to leave my job and come back to Spain with you. Being I had already let one slip out of my hands and I am not happy at work any more with the team or Vance I decided to go with my heart and pick you over my job and the law. We were married as of Friday. When Vance found out because they have had an ops on you he told me to choose and showed me your suppose file. Many things borrowed heavily from other ops we have ran which I will give you the files to study. Anyways, when I refuse to turn you in and when they lack enough to hold you on, explaining away you appearance today, then I quit and we leave quickly to protect you." Tony explained and she stood folding his shirts and pants while thinking about the information.

"Only problem is anyone who has met you would know you would never choose to go against your team and what is right" she finally asked.

Tony sighed before sitting down and running his hands down his face. " that would have been true before Jeanne, all the major players in that case are also tied into this one. They personally knew of the choice she gave me and knew I almost left. I was in love and at the time she was what I wanted in life. I could see the happy family and the home she offered. But after talking to her a few nights in a row I just coul not leave. I had my bags packed and tickets booked. It was all planned out. Something was just not sitting right she thought it was my commitment fears coming out an it may have been, but whatever it was I just could not leave with her. So instead I took the flight into Miami and showed up at your place for a couple weeks."

"I did not know it had went so far, why didn't you tell me then" she asked sitting next to him taking his hand in hers.

"I didn't know how to put everything into words that I was thinking and feeling, as the two weeks wore on I knew it did not matter even if I could put it into words because nothing was going to change."Tony told Calliegh who's heart hurt for her friend.

"Well that's in the past and we will talk about it, but right now we pack and then leave for Miami. I will finish up in here and you go get what ever else done you need to. Tony, Thank you." She told him after having stood up and facing her friend.

Tony pulled her closer to him and cupped her face " anytime Cal, you know that I would do anything for you."

"I know Tony, I would you to" she told him then leaned into him with a deep breath and just holding him as close as he held her. It was many minutes before she pulled away.

"Tony, if we are married shouldn't we be comfortable kissing and stuff." She asked her friend. The attraction had always been there but it was a kind of no go zone being so close. Now she could not ask for anyone she would want more than him in this situation.

"I suppose but I don't want to mess us up." He told her and she understood.

"Then kiss me as Callie your best friend, kiss me because we both know eventually we would have woken up to what we have and gotten over being so scared of committing. Kiss me because I love you." She told him and he took her back into his arms and kissed her for the first time and it took no time for them to lose theirselves in each other.

"Well that should make this more convincing. But for me this is real and even after this op I want you, I want to see where we can go. What do you say Cal." Tony asked her and she nodded and kissed him again. Only coming back to reality when their was a pounding at the door and they realized it was their ride to the private jet.

Rushing to throw some stuff in his bags and then grabbing the suites he had already laid out in a travel bag they let the driver take their things.

They were met by some higher guns in Miami where they have a private car drive them to the gym. Sending in a Minion to get the contents was easy and they watched as their tail followed them back to the private jet where they took pictures of the couple and the tugs with them. Calli had dyed her hair and eye brows a dark brown with a perm to give it massive curls. She had green contacts in and had gotten a spray tan that from a distance would look natural.

When checked the tails would find that the private plane was registered to one Calamine Santiago from Barcelona. She would have been flagged by the Homeland and MI6 along with some smaller countries around the world. She was a small time arms runner having inherited the company from her father after having her Uncle killed off. She was looking to make a bigger name for herself and had just acquired a few high valued weapons to sell.

Tony and her was having no problem making those around them believe he was in love and the devoted husband. Other than names they were very much them selves with each other and was loving every minute of their time together.

In LA they met a few low level cartel dealers and a Russian to set up their story of her working contacts and met up with their third partner. Mr G. Callahan was now Javier Santiago the fugitive brother of Callie who just was released from Lom Poc for trafficking weapons. He to had changed his looks and eye color and the three was off to Barcelona.


	7. Chapter 7

It took six long months to finally get the invite into the circle they wanted. They had to sweetened the deal with long range missiles on the black market but finally they were in. It was a black tie party in Moscow that they finally got an idea of their players.

"May I cut in" a female asked as Tony was dancing with his wife. They had made it truly official two months into the op. This voice however was not a welcome one and made his heart hurt knowing she only was this way because of him. Callie nodded her consent and was lead into a waltz by the one and only Trent Kort the now highered hand of the woman dancing with Tony.

"You are looking well Tony, my sources confirm you are now on this side of the law. Tell me why now, we could have been happy and free?" Jeanne asked feeling hurt and angry.

"I tried, I really did. I was packed and on the first flight to Maimi. But I don't know something stopped me from getting on the second flight then the third and so on. There was so many lies between us how could we have started over." Tony was honest with her and met her green eyes that showed him the pain she was feeling.

"So is she an undercover op as well. I know how easy records could be made up?" Jeanne demanded.

"No, I honestly love her and while at first it was hard to accept her life style I just couldn't let her walk away. She was my whole world by then. She told me a week before I even found out that NCIS was looking at her. It started off as a way she could get information but she also fell in love and came clean with me. When she was arrested I had a choice cover for her or walk away and I just couldn't. We get each other like no other." Tony told his once lover. His love for her paled to how he felt for Callie.

"She is in over her head. If you love her the way you say you would get her to turn everything over to her brother and find some quiet island to live on with you." Jeanne told him then stepped away and walked off. He did not know if she was the threat because of the past or because she was now running her fathers legacy. Either way he sot out his wife and pulled her in close to his side and looked around the room until he met his other partners eyes. It was time to move this forward and protect Callie.

Meanwhile speaking with a heavy Spanish accent Callie was having her own enlightening chat with a dirty CIA agent.

"What a beautiful wife Special agent Dinozzo has. Tell me how you two met and you can trust him.

For Callie's part she spun a tale of looking for an agent to turn for information and meeting Tony in Miami after reading his dossier being the playboy she felt he would be easy to turn. After all she had never met a man she couldn't manipulate yet. They started dating and she fell in love. She came clean and they married before she could be arrested. He choose her over a dead end job that he was not happy in anymore.

"So you are using him, cleaver way to get out of NCIS grasp" he told her as he spun her.

With a laugh she nodded. "It was, however our feelings are very real now. He is a good person to have beside you when you need protection and information. He has made many friends over the years and none are the wiser to his new life. It took some time and amazing bedroom skills but he is loyal to me now." She told the creep and cringed inside to say the things she had about her husband.

"Let me make a suggestion if you truly love him then I would retire quickly and find a nice warm beach somewhere to concentrate those bedroom skill on, let the big boys play while you go play house." Trent said in a creepy voice as he had pulled her in closer.

"Why, afraid this little girl will take your clients. Or just afraid she will have the heart to put a bullet in yours. Do not assume I am some weak creature needing protection from my husband. My father raised me well and taught me what I would need to know in this business. Can you say the same for your little princess Jeanne. Or how about the black Rose over there. Raised in boarding school and with royalty. Unlike them I was raised at my fathers knee. Now here is my piece of advice. You want to make millions and keep your CIA nose clean in the process reevaluate who should be backing you. Told you my husband was handy to have around. Speaking of which the dance is over and he is coming this way. Clocks ticking on my offer." She told him as she felt Tony wrap his arms around her waist.

"She is a special lady Tony, I would watch over her closely in this line of work. Excuse me I have a phone call to make. We will talk soon Mrs. Dinozzo." Trent told her and left the couple. She had left an impression on him and it was time to look more closely at the couple.


End file.
